


Late

by lamaries



Category: The Little Vampire, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Cute, Did I say they're boyfriends?, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Well they're actually already dating tho, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamaries/pseuds/lamaries
Summary: Rudolph doesn't come visit Tony after being away for an awful week. So when Rudolph doesn't show up when he said he would, Tony can't help but feel awful.





	Late

Tony sighed and drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk as he paced the room, waiting for Rudolph to meet him.

Ever since Tony moved to Germany when his dad got a new job there, Rudolph flew to Tony’s bedroom every night and they stayed up talking together until it was almost dawn, so Tony could go to sleep before he had to go back to school. He would always be tired during school, but as long as he could be with Rudolph, everything was perfect.

Except for tonight. Rudolph was supposed to be back by now. 

“I’ll be in Romania visiting some relatives of mine for the week.” Rudolph had said out of the blue one night after he flew through Tony’s window. “I should be back on Saturday evening.” 

“Do you really have to go?” Tony said glumly.

“There’s no way out of it. My father says I’ll be kicked out of the clan if I don’t go.”

“Okay… just promise you’ll be back on Saturday.” Tony placed his hands lovingly on the vampire’s chest, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

“Of course. Of course I will. Why wouldn’t I want to see you when I get back?” Rudolph had snaked his arms around Tony’s waist and kissed him.

“I don’t know. Do that again.” Tony had murmured before leaning into the vampire’s touch and letting him kiss the blonde-haired teenager once more.

Now it was Sunday evening and Tony hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep the night before waiting for Rudolph to return. He hadn’t shown up at all, no matter how long Tony waited or hoped he’d appear. Sunday had been absolutely miserable. He moped around all day, staring out the window when he knew Rudolph wouldn’t be flying in broad daylight. He waited anyway, and he was waiting now, impatient and fuming. Rudolph had promised he’d be back. Why would he not be back yet? 

What if Rudolph got hurt? What if he was lost? Tony stopped pacing abruptly. Maybe he didn’t want to come back. They had only been dating for a month and Rudolph could’ve found another vampire he liked better than Tony, a mere human at that, who would grow up and not be fit for Rudolph anymore. Tony groaned and sat on his bed, trying to push down that last thought.

He missed his boyfriend so much. He was always so nice to Tony, unlike all the other kids at his new high school. They all thought of him as just the dumb American and teased him all the time, but it made it so much better to see his vampire at the end of every torturous day. The week without him had been absolute hell for Tony. He had hated every waking moment of it. So when Rudolph hadn’t shown up at all Saturday, Tony became more and more miserable every hour he hadn’t seen him.

Then he heard a soft tap on the window. He looked up quickly to see Rudolph’s wide eyes staring back at him. He waved anxiously at the blonde teenager through the glass. Tony rose from the bed and walked to the window. He opened it for Rudolph, letting the vampire fly in. He landed softly on the carpet, not meeting the blonde boy’s eyes while Tony stood back and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

“Tony… I… I’m so sorry for being so late. I didn’t mean to.” Rudolph pleaded, finally looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. He inched toward the other teenager but stopped a few feet short when Tony didn’t answer him. “I really tried to get here as soon as I could, but I only just arrived a few minutes ago.” Tony still hadn’t said anything.

Rudolph began to look even more anxious. “Look… I wanted to- to get you something to say sorry and-and I guess I lost track of time… I-I saw a field of flowers and I thought of you- but-but they… they…” Rudolph held up miserable shriveled up wildflowers. They looked like they had once been colored in vibrant purples, pinks, and yellows, but they were now wilted and gray. Most of the petals had fallen off, and as Tony stared at the sorry bouquet a flower snapped from its stem, falling to the floor. Rudolph looked blankly at the carpet.

“I’m so sorry. I thought I could make you feel better about what I did- please don’t stay mad at me- I feel so awful-” Rudolph’s eyes began to well up with tears.

Tony’s heart plunged and with a soft “oh,” he quickly closed the distance between them. Placing his hands on the back of the immortal’s neck, he whispered, “Rudy, honey, oh you poor thing. How could I stay mad at you? You’re so sweet for bringing me flowers. I don’t care if they look bad, I love them. Of course I forgive you.” The blonde boy wrapped his arms around Rudolph’s shoulders, kissing his cheek gently. He nuzzled his nose into the vampire’s neck.

“I missed you this week.” Tony mumbled into the vampire. “It was a complete nightmare, you know.” Rudolph dropped the flowers and, hugging Tony close, he buried his face in the other boy’s hair. He kissed Tony’s head sweetly, and leaning down, he touched his lips to the other boy’s forehead.

“Oh Tony, baby, what happened?” Rudolph cooed. The teenager pulled away and looked up into the vampire’s bright, understanding eyes. He smiled at him, wondering what his life would be like without Rudolph.

“Oh, nothing,” Tony grinned. “It was a regular week for me, same as always. Just without you in it. That’s all. I hate it when you’re not here with me.” Rudolph smiled at the blonde teen with a big dopey grin. Tony loved him for that smile.

Then, tilting his head upwards, Tony pressed his lips to Rudolph’s. The vampire sighed and pulled Tony even closer, so both their bodies pressed together. “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever have.” Tony giggled and kissed his gorgeous vampire boyfriend.


End file.
